1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information retrieval system, a broadcast receiving apparatus, a program information retrieval apparatus, a program information retrieval method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, program information of television programs is acquired through a television page of a newspaper and a television program guide. Recently, since the communication by means of the Internet is spread, program information can also be acquired through the Internet. For example, JP-A-2005-173644 discloses a system that is capable of acquiring content delivered through the Internet and allowing a user to acquire desired content.